<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Fall In Love With Your Husband by JehBeeEh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763897">How To Fall In Love With Your Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh'>JehBeeEh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I am under-prepared, but I am willing [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Tony Stark, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Happily Ever After, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Tony Stark, Top Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Tony Stark had always known he would marry Alpha Steve Rogers.</p>
<p>After Steve, better known to most as Captain America, had gone missing, Tony’s dad had devoted his life to finding him. Howard had still managed to fall in love and get married somewhere in the middle of his great obsession with finding the remnants of the plane that had crashed, with what he called his greatest achievement within it. From that marriage had come a child, and when Anthony Stark had presented as an Omega, Howard had made arrangements with SHIELD. Arrangements which stipulated that once found, if the great Captain had survived as Howard seemed to believe he could have based on some of the experiments he’d conducted over the years, he was to be married to his son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I am under-prepared, but I am willing [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Fall In Love With Your Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... It is still February. This still counts! My sincerest apologies for this taking so long to post. It gave me some hiccups. I'm still not fully sure how the narration came out like this?! I hope it's not too much.</p>
<p>All that to say, The Arranged Marriage 'proposal' is here. A MASSIVE thanks to Moody for helping me with turning this into a proposal of sorts even though they're already married. It wouldn't be what it is without you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Omega Tony Stark had always known he would marry Alpha Steve Rogers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Steve, better known to most as Captain America, had gone missing, Tony’s dad had devoted his life to finding him. Howard had still managed to fall in love and get married somewhere in the middle of his great obsession with finding the remnants of the plane that had crashed, with what he called his greatest achievement within it. From that marriage had come a child, and when Anthony Stark had presented as an Omega, Howard had made arrangements with SHIELD. Arrangements which stipulated that once found, if the great Captain had survived as Howard seemed to believe he could have based on some of the experiments he’d conducted over the years, he was to be married to his son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howard had explained it was to protect SHIELD, since no one knew just how the serum would affect the Alpha where bonding and mating were concerned. Knowing that Steve Rogers would marry his son meant, in Howard’s mind, that the serum would never be in jeopardy of falling in the wrong hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had always known this to be the case. And this stipulation essentially meant he was to remain unattached until the good Captain was found. Howard tried and tried to find the Valkyrie, developing technology that evolved at a pace no one could have imagined to achieve his goal. Meanwhile, Tony spent countless hours with his father learning all about Captain America as Howard carried on his search. Tony watched all the old reels, read all the stories. He had Steve’s picture in his bedroom and he dreamt of the day his husband, for all intents and purposes, would come home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The years passed and the search remained fruitless. So, when Howard’s tech wasn’t going fast enough for his liking, Tony started designing his own equipment to assist in his father’s quest. And only a tiny bit selfishly because he couldn’t wait to meet Steve. To finally meet his husband, which he never doubted could have survived the crash -- barring any critical injuries sustained during the crash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks to Tony’s improvements to Howard's tech, Captain America was found on Tony’s 23</span>
  <span>rd</span>
  <span> birthday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Steve wasn’t as excited at the prospect of being promised against his will, which Tony could now admit was pretty shitty of his father to have done. Steve understood that life had changed, evolved, and moved on. But he still had hopes of finding a suitable mate on his own. Of falling in love with someone that would love </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not settling for someone who was forced to marry him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some weeks of back and forth, much of this time spent explaining and re-explaining the reasoning to him, and reminding the Alpha that a marriage didn't mean a bond, Steve reluctantly agreed to marry Tony. On a beautiful Fall day, Steven Grant Rogers and Anthony Edward Stark were married in a small ceremony at the Starks’ private estate in New York.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As far as marriages went, Tony had to admit this wasn’t the most ideal situation. Sure, he hadn’t exactly expected Steve to sweep him off his feet and properly bond him after their first meeting, but he'd expected… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howard had bought them their own place in the city, a stunning brownstone in Brooklyn that they (read: Tony) got to renovate to their liking. With little input from Steve, at the Alpha's insistence, Tony had made it as homey as he could for the both of them, mixing vintage styles with a few more modern touches that Tony couldn’t live without. He also ensured they had their own rooms, something he never thought he’d have to consider when building their dream home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was civil and polite, but definitely the furthest thing from what Tony imagined a husband would be. But he put in an effort to spend time with Tony when SHIELD didn’t keep him busy and Tony wasn’t working on some design or another for Howard. Tony taught him about all the things he’d missed out on that SHIELD didn’t cover (“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pop culture is just as important as learning about World Wars, Steven. One of these days, it’ll save your ass, and you’ll thank me for it,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he’d told Steve one night as he started up the original Star Wars trilogy). They slowly became friends, and Tony was happier for it. Sure, his husband felt more like his roommate, but they were friends. That was more than his parents seemed to have most days. He counted that as a win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony saw more and more of the man his father had told him about shine through as Steve became more comfortable around him. The world around Steve still completely baffled him, but he had Tony as a constant. He had told him as much a few months before their first wedding anniversary, and that had been a better present in Tony's mind than the flowers and fancy dinner they’d had on the actual day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve truly was grateful for Tony. He knew he hadn't made it easy for the Omega to accept this marriage, and yet Tony had never once complained. Never called Steve out on his mood or the times he'd retreated to the small nook Tony had created for him in his bedroom -- as if he had anticipated that Steve would need a quiet corner all to himself with no tech around. Somewhere just for Steve. With time, he spent less time cooped up and more with Tony discovering the man's amazing sense of humour, sharp wit, incredible genius. Becoming friends was natural, easy, and Steve loved the companionship it brought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The days and months rolled on and they fell into routine that worked for them. They never pretended to be something they weren’t, even during public appearances, much to Howard’s great dismay. But it was obvious they were growing closer. Each new picture at events had them looking more relaxed with each other, smiling and laughing, even dancing in more recent days. Paparazzi speculation went from </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> they'd ever have heirs for the Stark legacy to </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their second year together kept throwing one hurdle after another their way. A few months after their anniversary, Tony’s parents died in an unfortunate car crash. The loss had been so unexpected it had sent Tony in a bit of a tailspin. He’d spent days numb and pretending nothing had happened and he was absolutely fine. He’d insisted they go on with life as if nothing was amiss, all but kicking Steve out the door so he’d go to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Life went on. Until reality crashed on him one day after Steve had been gone on a mission that lasted a day more than it should have. Steve had come home after being forced into a complete communication blackout to find Tony curled up on the floor of his bedroom, crying and hugging one of Steve's dirty sweaters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had darted towards him and gathered him in his lap. He’d held him and rocked him until Tony had calmed down enough to tell him what was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m- I have no one. I’m going to be alone,” he’d said between hiccupping breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not alone. I’m right here. Not leaving you any time soon,” Steve had assured him, pulling him in tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your job. Something could happen. You crashed a plane. I thought something happened,” Tony sobbed into Steve’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve carded a hand in Tony’s hair, curling his fingers in the soft strands tenderly and holding him impossibly close against him. “It won’t. It didn’t. I’ve asked them to keep me home for a while already. I felt horrible leaving you alone after all this, Tony. I am right here and I’m not going anywhere. It’s not much but you’re stuck with me. I promise you’ll get so sick of having me around. I’m not leaving anytime soon Tony. Ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d sat on the floor of Steve’s room for hours that night, until Tony had fallen asleep in Steve’s arms while he’d whispered promises in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Steve, that was the night things shifted. He’d realized then that he truly did want to be there for Tony. Tony cared about him, that much had always been obvious. And Steve never wanted to see Tony – </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Omega – this sad or distraught, least of all because of him. Friendship had never felt this way, and he recognized that his feelings had bloomed and evolved into something deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve took a further step back from his obligations at SHIELD, electing to spend more time behind the scenes than in the field so he could be home for dinner more often than not. He spent more time than ever with Tony, even if it meant staying in the same room and drawing or reading while Tony worked on projects for the company he now owned after his parents’ passing. Anything he could do to be with Tony, he tried. Including inviting his husband out on a date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d come home from work one Friday and Tony was going over schematics and equations that flew right over Steve’s head -- it never failed to blow his mind just how smart Tony was. Tony was focused, concentrated on the task at hand and barely registered Steve’s presence in the doorway until Steve gently knocked on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we have dinner together,” Steve had clumsily said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit, is it dinner time already? Um, yeah, I think we have leftovers of that casserole from a couple days ago. Should still be good right? I totally lost track of time,” Tony laughed as he got up. He was about to squeeze past Steve, but Steve hooked his arm around Tony’s waist, stopping him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I meant out. You and me, out for dinner, together,” Steve stammered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony let out a slow breath and nodded. They’d been in close proximity before, and often ended up cuddled together on the couch now for movie nights. But there was something different about this. About Steve’s arm wrapped across Tony’s stomach, his large, warm hand on his waist. The look in his eyes and the slight sharpness in his scent that Tony swore hadn’t been there before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just go get changed,” Tony replied quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve let him go, his hand grazing Tony’s stomach as he pulled it back. The air surrounding them felt electric, charged with a newfound desire from both of them. When Tony rejoined Steve in the kitchen, he found flowers waiting for him. Steve led them to a quiet dinner they both enjoyed and they had the most perfect evening in Tony’s opinion, just talking and spending time together. On the walk back, Steve offered Tony his arm like a perfect gentleman and Tony happily took it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve?” he finally asked when they were almost back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was this a date?” He looked up to find Steve blushing furiously and Tony couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… That, um, that was the idea, yeah,” Steve finally said, looking at Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a really great date, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They remained comfortably quiet the rest of the walk home. Both replaying the events of the evening in their minds, trying to decide what seemed appropriate when they got back. Once they divested themselves of their wintery layers inside they stood awkwardly in the entrance for a beat. There weren’t exactly many precedents for how to end a date with your own husband… not in this type of scenario anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony decided to put them both out of their misery. He leaned in and kissed Steve’s cheek, lingering for just a moment longer than he normally would have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks again for the fun night,” he told Steve. “I’d like to do it again sometime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that too,” Steve whispered, afraid he might break the moment if he spoke louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night Steve. See you in the morning.” Tony squeezed his arm and made his way up the stairs and to his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve kept his eyes on Tony as he disappeared on the floor above, and lifted fingers to his cheek. There was no doubt in his mind he wanted to take Tony on many many more dates based on the rollercoaster his heart seemed to be riding in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But things couldn’t stay simple, and Steve’s traitorous brain decided to remind him that he had failed to keep promises to the people in his past and maybe he had been too hasty in making them to Tony now. He was plagued with nightmares that felt so real he had to check up on Tony more times than he cared to admit, to ensure he was safe and sound in his bed and perfectly alive. Other times, he couldn’t wake up from them at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s why he found Tony, curled up against him in his bed one morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, you okay?” he rasped out, feeling badly for waking him up, but truly confused and worried as to why he was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same,” Tony grumbled not unkindly, burying his face in the pillow with a yawn before turning to look at Steve. They were still pressed close together and neither made a move to pull away. “Do you remember last night at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve tried to remember, but nothing came to him. He shook his head and Tony smiled as he tried to decide what exactly to tell Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I woke up ‘cause I could hear you calling out for me. You sounded frantic. I came in and you were fast asleep but thrashing around in your bed. I tried to just talk to you but it’s like you weren’t there. You didn’t stop screaming for me until I got in bed and forced you into a hug somehow. I think you recognized my scent, so that’s how you knew I wasn’t… I tried to leave but you begged me to stay. You said it’d be the only way the nightmares would go away,” he trailed off unsure how to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so so sorry I made you go through that,” Steve started rolling onto his back and hiding his face in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not upset, Steve. I’m actually worried.” Tony pulled one of Steve’s hands away from his face, hoping he’d look at him again. He smiled when it worked. “You have seemed more tired lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looked back up at the ceiling, deciding he might as well come clean. “It’s been a few months now. I keep having nightmares of crashing the Valkyrie. Except, instead of losing my old life, it’s you. You’re the one I can’t find after.” He closed his eyes to take a breath and Tony’s hand was on his cheek, soothing him. “At first I’d wake up and have to go see. Make sure you were still here, that it was just a dream. Guess they got worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Tony whispered at him as he gently turned Steve’s head so he was looking at him again and brought their foreheads together on the pillows. “I’m right here. Not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me,” he said the words Steve had told him what felt like an eternity ago now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded and brushed his lips on Tony’s wrist smiling softly. “You do smell good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony laughed. “We’ve lived together a year and a half and you’re just noticing now?” he teased him, making Steve frown at the idea he hadn’t noticed his husband’s scent much until recently. “According to my mom, it’s actually normal. It’s how society functions without much incident, she used to say. We tend to not really notice scents unless someone around us is in heat or rut, or if they are a match for us. Otherwise, we just kinda tune it out? Until we started living together, it never made much sense to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony didn’t have to finish the thought for Steve to know why he’d never made an effort to notice other Alphas around him. Before he could say anything, Tony was making a soft shushing sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, Steve. You need to stop beating yourself up about that. And, you smell really good too. You remind me of coffee and home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that day, Steve woke up with Tony in his bed on and off for a few weeks. To the point where he was genuinely sad when he woke up without him nearby. And Tony felt the same on mornings he woke up in his own bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As their second anniversary neared and Fall crept up on them, Steve realized he was completely smitten with Tony. Over the past few months he’d done what most people did </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>they got married: he’d fallen in love with his husband. Things were still cautious and shy between them, neither completely believing that this could be happening. Tony had loved Steve from the beginning, but he never thought it would be reciprocated. And Steve firmly believed he’d done a proper job alienating his husband in that first year of marriage, how could Tony ever love him after that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went out on dates regularly, Steve came home with flowers whenever the current bouquet on their dining table started to wilt to a point it didn’t fill its vase enough anymore. They flirted, cuddled during movie nights, ended up sleeping in the same bed almost nightly now… and yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question had come completely out of the blue one evening while they were doing dishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were standing together at the sink, pressed closely together in the tight space between the counters. One minute they were talking about the plot to their favourite television series, laughing and speculating, the next Steve had turned serious and let a question he’d been thinking about for weeks now leave the relative comfort of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I ruin all your plans by being found?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t ruin anything, Steve,” Tony answered sincerely, once the mild shock of being asked wore off. No one had ever outright asked him if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> plans, let alone how Steve fit in them - alive or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must have had plans though? Dreams?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, sure I had fantasies of how our life might look, but… it was always </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> life, Steve.” Tony shook his head and smiled when Steve’s face fell at that admission, trying to reassure a guilt-ridden Steve once again. “I’m not sad about any of it. I’m happy you’re here. I was more worried I’d be alone or that Dad had lied and you were a complete asshole. I mean, it was touch-and-go there at the beginning but I think you’re pretty great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really am sorry about that, Tony-“ Steve told him for the umpteenth time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are. It’s okay. I can’t say I blame you. I got 10 years to fall in love with you. You got 10 minutes to warm up to the idea you were stuck with this life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t feel stuck-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you don’t. But back then you did. And that’s okay. I’m not upset about it, Steve. I like our life just fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you fantasize about though? Did you, I don’t know… were kids part of that? Did you wish I was home more? Less? Were we happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled fondly at him. “We were always happy. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy Steve,” he answered. “And the kid thing- it came and went. All the happily ever afters include a family with littles running around. And the idea of cute little blond haired, blue eyed mini-yous sounded damned good. Then I learned where kids </span>
  <em>
    <span>come </span>
  </em>
  <span>from, and there were a few ‘hell no’ years.” They both laughed. “In every version of our life that played out in my mind, we were a family. You and me. And that was always good enough for me. Everything else was just gravy at that point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, what about now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stopped wiping the dish in his hands for a second before turning to Steve. Looking at him to see if he could find any indication of what was going on in his mind. “I’m not sure-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you wish… is there something missing? Is this enough for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony wasn’t sure what to answer. Steve wasn’t even sure what answer he was looking for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no right or wrong answer,” Steve reassured him, no doubt reading the mild anguish on Tony’s face. “I just- it seemed like a few things might need to be clarified. Or could use it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve,” Tony whispered as he closed his eyes, trying to organize the thoughts swirling in his brain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve didn’t know why but all of a sudden he felt an incredible need to touch Tony. Be somehow closer. Steve was placing a soft kiss to Tony’s hair before he could stop himself, catching Tony completely off guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that for?” he looked up at Steve who seemed a bit embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just had to- I don’t know, I just had this need to comfort and take care of you. And, gosh, you just smell really good all of a sudden. Sweeter almost? Didn’t think it was possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stilled as he realized what that meant. Steve began blubbering out an apology and feeling like an idiot for his action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, it’s not- I don’t mind you kissing me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he exclaimed as he threw the dish towel on the counter and moved away from Steve, who was even more confused now. “I can’t believe I forgot! With everything going on lately with work, I forgot to go to the pharmacy. And things were so good between us, I think my brain- You’re going to have to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was well and truly flabbergasted by the reaction. “I’m sorry, you’ve completely lost me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony took in an almost pained breath as he looked sadly at Steve. “I forgot to go pick up my suppressants. I ran out when I was in the middle of that big fuck up with the ARC reactor launch a couple months ago- fuck, how did I forget for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve took a few steps towards Tony, hoping to calm him down but Tony shook his head. “Tony, we can figure this out, it’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not though. I haven’t had a heat in a very long time Steve. This will be bad. And you can smell it- your hindbrain is kicking in. You’re probably going to go into a rut. You need to get away until this dies down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, are you okay right now? I mean, has anything started-“ Tony shook his head, but he still looked more distraught than Steve liked. “Can we talk, please? I don’t want to leave you alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony took a deep breath and tried to will his nerves to calm down. Steve meanwhile resisted the urge to sweep Tony into his arms and make everything go away. He’d always felt protective of Tony but this felt different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nice,” Tony whispered, inhaling deeply. When Steve didn’t reply, as he had no idea what Tony was talking about, Tony smiled at him shyly. “The scent thing. The calming pheromones. It’s nice. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I didn’t even…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been doing it more lately. You never really realize it, but it’s happened a few times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Steve stood there, unsure what to say or do next. He didn’t want to leave. Not ever, but especially not for this, even if Tony didn’t want him that way, he wasn’t going to leave him alone. He’d fallen in love with his husband, and he could only hope- actually… “You said you fell in love with me. Earlier, you-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. I do.” Tony smiled softly at him, still fidgeting in place a little. “I do love you, Steve. And, to answer your previous question, I will take whatever you are willing to give me. If where we are now is it for you, then I am happy. If you’re okay with more… I’m all in, Steve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve closed the distance between them slowly, giving Tony a chance to stop him, but it never came. He took Tony’s face in his hands and slowly brought their lips together. He barely pressed, but stayed against Tony long enough to pull a whimper from him before he'd moved away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to be your husband, Tony," he whispered against Tony's lips. "I'm all in too, sweetheart. But, this doesn't have to happen now. I don't want you to feel like you have to just cause your biology is telling you to. This can wait. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>can wait. But I’m not leaving you here alone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled brightly, kissed Steve the same way he had just done, soft and smooth, while his insides melted at the words he’d just heard. "That right there? That's why I fell in love with you. You are a good man, Steve. So many Alphas would have just taken what they felt was theirs in this situation. But not you. Even with all this being the last thing you wanted, you always treated me with kindness and respect. You never had to do any of that. But you are a good man, Steve."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony pulled away so he could look at him as he said the next part, and found Steve looking properly confused. The concept of being a decent Alpha wasn't so hard to grasp. Why was Tony making such a fuss?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to hurt you," Steve replied under his breath, confirming his thought process to Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you don't. And you won't, either. I know that." Tony cupped his palm on Steve's cheek, unable to hide a smile when Steve turned into it, nuzzling his wrist as he took in Tony's scent getting stronger and sweeter to both of them. "Steve? Share my heat with me. Please?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words had a similar effect on Steve that his own had had on Tony earlier. His insides felt like molten lava, boiling with desire and need and now given the go ahead to erupt freely. He kissed Tony's wrist and in one swift motion lifted him in his arms. Tony yelped and laughed as he wrapped his legs around Steve, and held onto his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope," Tony cut him off quickly. "No apologizing. Especially not for sexy shit like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In lieu of an answer, Steve got them to the second floor of their home in quick, fluid motions. "Would you feel more comfortable in your room?" he asked when he reached the top of the stairs, because of course Steve would have thought of this simple fact that even Tony hadn’t properly processed yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you don't mind? I know it's smaller-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No apologizing," Steve reminded him gently as he turned towards Tony's room. They both thought of how they'd need to make this bedroom situation more official sooner rather than later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve laid Tony down on the bed carefully once inside the room, kissing him gently as he did. When he pulled away, Tony tried to follow him, wanting to keep Steve against him, touching him forever. His heat was starting to take over the rational part of his brain already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just need to ask you something, " Steve replied with a smile as he propped himself up next to Tony, letting his fingers trail along the exposed skin of his stomach, Tony’s own hand still carding through his hair. "I don't care what the answer is, I just want to know. I'm assuming you've never been with anyone else before?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shook his head a bit, a light blush creeping on his cheeks. "No, I haven't. Just toys to help with heats before I got on meds. Have you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've had sex before, yes. But I've never knotted anyone." The admission meant it was Steve’s turn to a light shade of pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They just looked at each other for a beat before they both smiled, almost shyly given the circumstances, before they each moved towards each other at the same time, crashing their lips together more fervently than before. Steve's hand inched higher under Tony's shirt, while Tony just grabbed the hem of Steve's and pulled it up to his chest tugging until Steve moved so he could pull it off completely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony let out a low moan as he took in Steve's body before he grabbed him back into another searing kiss. They’d seen each other without shirts on before, but having Steve for himself, being allowed to touch and kiss him to his heart’s content was everything his wildest fantasies had supplied, and he tried not to dream of too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next minutes were much of the same give-and-take as they kissed more hungrily, tongues tangling together whenever they stayed close long enough for it to happen, between stripping the other of their clothes piece by piece and exploring newly revealed skin in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Steve," Tony whimpered after he'd been stripped of his last garment, the other man trailing long lines of kisses across his chest. "Steve, I need you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm all yours, gorgeous omega," Steve replied against Tony's neck as he resisted every instinct in him screaming to bond his Omega then and there. "I've got you, Tony."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of pure lust and need that left Tony's lips the first time Steve wrapped his fingers around his length would have horrified him normally, but hearing the responding growl rumble from Steve's chest as his fingers found his leaking hole seconds later made the sound reappear, louder this time. And Tony didn't care in the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could even express to Steve that he needed more than his fingers in him, they were gone and Steve was pushing off him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got you, I promise," Steve replied with a soft smirk at Tony's adorably confused pout. He kissed his nose, before settling himself between his legs, rubbing his thighs reverently. "I'm never letting you go. I love you so much, Tony."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept their eyes glued together as Steve lined himself up and gently rocked forward into Tony, only breaking eye contact when Tony's eyes closed in pure ecstasy when Steve finally entered him, pushing in slowly until his hips were flush against Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This okay?” Steve asked, unsure if he should move or not. He resumed running his fingers along Tony’s legs and hips, admiring the strong body before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More. More than okay,” Tony mumbled between soft gasps and moans. “All those manufacturers that said this is just as good as the real deal? I want refunds. All of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony made grabby hands at Steve, who laughed as he leaned down and kissed Tony, who was still babbling on about false advertising. "We will write sternly worded letters when this is over, I promise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled into the kiss before the heat took over his thoughts again and he pulled Steve into another messy, hungry kiss again. He let his hands roam the long length of Steve's back a few times before lifting his legs up around Steve’s waist and nudging him with one of his feet so Steve would start moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first few movements were long, deliberate motions. Getting them both used to each other’s bodies. Then, Steve sped up just so, and Tony couldn't keep the moan of pleasure inside. Steve moved fluidly on top of him, his rhythm never faltering, as he shifted his lips to explore every inch of Tony’s face now, while Tony moaned and gasped and repeated Steve’s name underneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony couldn't have guessed how long it lasted, between his heat intensifying and the sheer pleasure coursing through his body. He was vaguely aware of asking Steve to speed up, repeating over and over how much he loved him, feeling safe and protected in Steve's arms. He somehow realized his face was buried in Steve's neck and he was mouthing at Steve's scent gland when he felt Steve's tentative lips against his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve concentrated on keeping his rhythm steady and controlled, and not succumbing to the sweet scent and taste under his tongue, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had never felt this way before, this absolute need to claim and make another </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But in his heart of hearts he knew they belonged to each other. It all felt right. Tony had told him that he smelled like home, and Steve understood that because in that moment, he felt it just as strongly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Steve, it's okay. Do it," Tony whispered in his ear before placing a kiss on his temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Close. I’m close, Tony."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No sweetheart, not that." Tony reached for Steve’s left hand, tangling their fingers together between them. "Steve, bond me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve stilled and pulled back so he could look at Tony properly. "What? Are you sure?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So sure." And he was. He knew, they both did, that this was right. "Just hurry up, cause I need you to finish other stuff too. I'm getting close to that annoying, delirious stage."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve chuckled before leaning in for a quick kiss. "I love you. Tony, I want you to do it too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Steve, you know I don't have to for it to take, right?" Tony reminded him. That was one of the things Steve had been shocked to find out -- bonds would take as long as an Alpha was the one to initiate it. Steve couldn’t understand why so many Alphas who he knew were bonded didn’t have marks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, Tony, and if you don’t want to it’s okay. It's old fashioned, but I'm from a time where it was a thing. Call me sentimental, but I like the idea of belonging to you just as much. Don't care who knows it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sighed fondly as he pulled Steve down for a kiss, the shift bringing back friction and movement in their lower extremities that had them both wanting more. Steve resumed thrusting steadily, bringing them both right back to the edge. Tony was the first to place his lips on Steve’s neck. He waited for Steve to do the same before he bared his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both murmured the other's name against their skin before biting down on the other's neck heartbeats apart. The pleasure-pain that shot through each of them subsided quickly as the bond took, shooting waves of love through them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without needing a word, Steve knew what Tony needed. He reached between them and grabbed Tony in hand so he could bring him over the edge as he himself felt it coming on, his knot catching until he was finally joined to Tony, spilling in him as he brought Tony to completion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed in each other’s arms, unmoving except for their heavy breathing, for a long minute. Steve finally broke the silence after nuzzling at the new mark on Tony’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how we can top that. That was so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than good,” Tony replied with a laugh. “How long does this usually last though? I know the super strength probably helps but that cannot be comfy for you. I’m pretty sure you won’t crush me, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” Steve realized, propping himself up a bit more, to assess the situation. Tony had been right, he’d been trying to hold some of his weight off Tony not to hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could suggest anything, Tony’s hands were grabbing hold of his face, and pulling him in for a kiss. The same soft and sweet kind they’d exchanged when this all started. Except this time, Steve could feel every ounce of love and gratefulness Tony was pouring into it through their new bond. And Tony, in turn, could feel that love reciprocated, along with care and protectiveness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’ll take some getting used to,” Tony admitted with a soft laugh. “But it’s nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it really is.” Steve placed a kiss on Tony’s forehead. “Grab on to me, I’ll flip us over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony laughed as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and let Steve pick him up and roll them over so he was lying on Steve’s chest now. Steve grabbed the covers of the bed and pulled them over them so Tony wouldn’t get cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can move to your room if you want,” Tony finally said sleepily. “When we aren’t attached together, obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I like it here.” Steve let his hands run through Tony’s hair, pulling soft sounds from him that warmed Steve’s heart. “I like how it smells like you here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I spend as much time in your bed, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the same.” Steve could feel Tony growing more and more tired, and yet antsy. “How about you get some rest, huh? Sounds like we might have a few more rounds of this to go huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s been a while. This might be a few days.” He was quiet for a minute but Steve knew he was just organizing his thoughts. “Thank you for this. All of this, Steve. I can’t even explain it properly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I know,” he replied quietly against Tony’s hair, rubbing his thumb against the bond mark on his neck. “Thank you for being patient with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony turned his head so he could look up at Steve, a mischievous smile on his lips. “I knew I’d wear you down some day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would’ve been much sooner if I wasn’t so damned stubborn, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t be you without the stubbornness from what I hear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by a massive yawn from Tony. “Okay, sleep. You need rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I have sternly worded letters to write," Tony replied with a smirk before he settled back on Steve’s chest, grabbing one of his hands, and tucking it between them against his chest. “Love you, husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again for reading along over those first 2 weeks, and waiting patiently for the last one. I hope you enjoyed it. Who knows, might repeat this in the future if I can find the right trope.</p>
<p>Thanks again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>